Ma chance
by leanouche88
Summary: Bella est une éternelle poissarde. quand sa malchance lui joue encore des tours: Notre jeune héroïne de presque 18 ans loupe son bus. Malheureusement une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur Forks. Alors qu'elle tente de rentrer chez elle par ses propres moyen, une voiture s'arrête... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa récurrente poisse amène avec elle la chance de sa vie... Lemons prévus!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Je regardais ma montre :

**17 :10**

_MINCE ce n'est pas possible ! Mon bus se trouvait être dans cinq minutes. Jamais je n'y serais à temps !_

Je me précipitais donc vers l'arrêt sans grandes convictions.

**-Attendez ! Attendez, criai-je en vain tandis que le bus démarrait en trombes, me laissant derrière lui. **

_Il faut vraiment que ça arrête de m'arriver !_

J'étais bonne pour rentrer sous l'éternelle pluie de Fork…..

J'habite à deux kilomètres de la ville, dans un coin isolé. Nos seuls voisins étaient un couple d'ami. Et encore il y avait bien 300m entre nos deux maisons.

Ma malchance avait encore frappée enfin… c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque…

Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me serrais attendu à ce que ce jour de pluie change ma vie pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 1 tempete

_Bonjour à tous et toutes. Voilà je commence ma deuxième fiction. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue. Mais tout dépendra de l'inspiration. L'inspiration m'est venue subitement et voilà qu'en même pas 24h les 3 premiers chapitres sont écris._

_Je signale que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture à vous tous._

_GROSSE Bise Leanouche88_

**/**

CHAPITRE 1 :

La tempête

Je me présente, moi, c'est Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère Bella. Je suis accessoirement fille du shérif de notre bon Forks. Un bourg où tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Ouep, vous m'avez compris, c'est la joie de vivre ici quand on est habituée à évoluer dans une ville comme Phoenix, où l'anonymat pour une fille comme moi est un deuxième prénom.

La transparence me manque…

Ici je ne suis plus moi. Vous vous demandez sûrement : Alors qui es-tu ?

Je suis la fille introvertie qui vit le nez dans les bouquins. Une intellectuelle quoi… J'étais de celle qui ne sortait pas de chez elle, à part pour aller dans une bibliothèque ou encore faire des courses.

Non, non Je ne suis pas le stéréotype : grosses lunettes et appareil dentaire. Cependant je ne me mets pas en valeur. Enfin ça c'était avant car je suis maintenant obligée de faire attention à mon « look » comme disent les filles…

J'en viens alors au POURQUOI « l'anonymat me manquait ».

Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, pas mal de choses ont changé. Tout le monde veut être l'ami de la fille du Chef Swan. J'avais été malgré moi embarquée dans l'équipe des Pom-pom Girls du lycée… Je suis alors devenu populaire sans en avoir eu envie.

Deux ans…

Deux ans que tout cela avait commencé. Je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'ai hâte de finir ma dernière année de lycéenne dans moins de 2 mois. Mais même si beaucoup de « mes amis » sont aussi faux les uns que les autres, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer deux personnes en or. Deux VRAIS AMIS : Angela et son petit ami Ben.

Si j'ai un petit ami ?

Non, pas que je n'ai pas demande mais personne ne m'intéresse. Oh, je suis bien sorti avec Jacob Black. Ce dernier se trouvait être le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Suite à cette histoire sans avenir, il était devenu mon meilleur ami.

Je résume :

Je suis Bella Swan Pom-Pom Girl, littéraire, l'introvertie populaire, fille de Charlie Swan.

Qu'ai-je oublié ?

Ahh oui ma mère, ma belle-mère Sue, et Colin. Je vous fais un petit topo :

Ma mère s'est remariée, i ans de cela avec Phil. Mon beau-père est joueur de base-ball en ligne mineur. Ouais, me demandez pas ce que ça veut dire moi et le sport d'équipe on ne fait pas la paire. Ils voyagent énormément tous les deux.

Sue et Charlie sont mariés depuis maintenant 3 ans. Juste un peu avant que l'on ne se rende compte qu'elle faisait un déni et en était à 6 mois de grossesse.

Et enfin on en vient donc à l'homme de ma vie Colin. Celui qui a tout changé… mon petit frère. Je l'aime plus que tout mon petit monstre.

J'ai fait le tour je crois...

Bon dans tous les cas je parle… je parle… je parle… mais ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je me mis à marcher.

La marche était une seconde nature chez moi. J'ai tant de fois loupé ce bus parce que je traîne trop à la bibliothèque que ça en devient une habitude.

Toutefois même si la pluie était monnaie courante dans notre petite ville, aujourd'hui l'averse se trouvait être beaucoup plus forte. Je dus stopper mon cheminement vers la maison afin de m'abriter au niveau de l'auvent de la boulangerie à proximité.

Pf quand je vous dis que la chance ce n'est pas mon lot quotidien…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je n'avais pas bougé. Bien sûr, pendant ce laps de temps j'essayais de joindre quelqu'un, mais bien évidemment ma batterie avait lâché. Une tempête commençait à se lever. _Bon ! Je n'ai pas le choix il faut que je rentre comme je peux ou que je gèle ici._

Je ne parcouru seulement 200 mètres quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir et s'arrêter à ma hauteur. Je pourrais sûrement demander à ce qu'on me ramène…

Je me tournais pour voir qui était mon sauveur. Sûrement Mme Fainning qui rentre chez elle ou Mr Daveil qui venait de fermer sa boulangerie.

Mais ce n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre. La voiture se trouvait être une magnifique Volvo S60 gris métallique. En soi, ma voiture idéale…

Je décidais de continuer à pied sans demander à être raccompagnée. Je n'oserai jamais rentrer dans une telle voiture dans l'état que je suis…

Après tout, 3 km ce serait vite expédié. Le tout c'est que j'arrive à la maison avant que la tempête ne devienne plus encombrante. J'entendis la voiture klaxonner et une voix masculine me héler. La voiture se rapprocha et l'homme baissa entièrement la vitre.

_WAoooOUH ! Merde ! Mince un ange passe. Magnifico._

_Non è possibile quale fenomeno._

**- Completamente di accordo.**

**-Comment ?**

Mince j'ai parlé tout haut…

**-Tu parles anglais… c'est bien. Mon Italien reste basique… Je suis d'accord avec vous cette tempête est phénoménale.**

**-Oui, lâchais-je soulagée qu'il pense que je parlais de la tempête plutôt que de lui.**

**- Montes… Je te dépose.**

**-Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas loin, mentis-je.**

**- Même, montes... Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os.**

Son ton ne laissait pas entendre que je pouvais discuter, pourtant c'est ce que je fis.

**-Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un psychopathe, hein ?**

**-Euh rien…**

Je l'avais déstabilisé.

**-Tu connais peut-être mon père…Carlisle Cullen ? Il est médecin…**

**-Ouep.**

**-Écoutes, montes, tu nous rendras service à tous les deux…**

**-A bon pourquoi ?**

**- Tu aimes bien poser des questions on dirait. Tout simplement, parce que si ma mère apprend que j'ai laissé une jeune femme par ce temps sur le trottoir, elle me tuera.**

Il est vrai qu'Esmé disait souvent qu'un homme se devait d'être un gentleman… J'utilisais donc mon dernier recours : l'amour des mecs pour leur voiture….

**-Je vais salir ta voiture, laisse tomber.**

**- Tu es têtue… la voiture ce n'est pas un souci. Allez viens.**

Je soupirais et fis le tour de la voiture pour finir par m'y installer. À peine assise la tête me tourna et je grelottais. Il manquait plus que ça ! J'ai horreur d'être malade !

**-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche…**

Gla gla gla…. Mince il fait vraiment froid… il fait noir…..

_**POV Edward :**_

Mince Hypothermie ! Je ne peux même pas conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital, un arbre s'est écrasé sur la route. _Garder son sang-froid_. Je vais aller à la maison…

Je me garais rapidement et la portais à l'intérieur afin de la poser sur le canapé et de récupérer ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.

Je commençais par la déshabiller méthodiquement pour lui mettre des vêtements secs se trouvant dans ma valise. Et je finis par la recouvrir d'un plaid. J'allais par la suite allumer la cheminée et une fois cela fait, je m'assis près d'elle afin de surveiller que la jeune femme se réchauffe.

Mon téléphone sonna au bout d'une demi-heure.

**-Salut papa.**

**-Coucou fils. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis bloqué à l'hôpital. J'ai dit à ta mère de rester à Seattle avec ta tante pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la route. Tu es où ? Tout va bien pour toi ?**

**- Je suis à la maison, oui pour moi tout vas bien. Mais…**

**-Oui ?**

**-J'ai trouvé une jeune femme sur le bord de la route, elle était trempée. Elle est tombée en hypo, alors que j'allais la ramener. Du coup, je l'ai ramenée ici.**

**-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? C'est bon ?**

**- J'n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose juste de quoi la réchauffer. C'est bénin.**

**-Bien, elle a pu te dire comment elle s'appelait ?**

**- Non, elle a juste eu le temps de monter dans la voiture.**

**-Heureusement que tu es passé par là… Tu n'as pas son sac ?**

**-Non. Il est dans la voiture et je préfère la surveiller, c'est le plus important.**

**-Je comprends… il faudrait quand même prévenir quelqu'un… décrit la-moi, si c'est une de mes patientes j'arriverais peut être à trouver qui c'est…**

**- J'ai mieux, je t'envoie une photo…**

Une fois la photo envoyée j'attendis que mon père la reçoive.

**-Ah c'est Bella, la fille de notre ami Charlie. Je vais le tenir au courant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle.**

**-Ok.**

**-Tu me tiens au courant quand elle est réveillée ?**

**- Pas de soucis… Bye papa**

**- A plus tard fils.**

Je me focalisai à nouveau sur la belle endormie. Dès que je l'avais aperçue sous cette pluie battante, toute trempée, je l'avais trouvée magnifique. On pouvait voir sur son visage une beauté dépourvue artifice. Très naturelle et rafraîchissante. J'ai toujours vu les femmes soit en faire trop, soit être des garçons manqués. Bella quant à elle était ce juste milieu qui la rendait si …. Belle et le fait qu'elle soit aussi têtue l'a rendue bien plus attirante encore. Elle doit sûrement avoir du caractère. Bella…. Son nom lui allait très bien.

**-Hummumf, soupira-t-elle en cherchant une meilleure position sur le canapé.**

Elle s'était suffisamment réchauffée pour ne plus être en hypothermie, quand elle se réveillera tout ce qui resterait de son périple sous la pluie, c'est un bon rhum et peut-être même une angine.

Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre mettre le chauffage pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer tranquillement et y être à l'aise.

Une fois que la pièce fut assez chaude, je décidai de l'y déposer. Je pris son corps gracile dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers l'escalier au moment où je mis le pied sur la première marche Bella déplaça sa tête dans mon cou. J'eus un frisson et perdis presque l'équilibre, ses lèvres fraiches se trouvaient contre ma peau. _Humm Une odeur voluptueuse de frésia se dégageait d'elle._

**- Hummumf**

Cependant, j'atteignis quand même la chambre sans flancher. Il fallait que je m'éloigne rapidement. Mon corps réagissait un peu trop à mon goût.

Une fois que je l'eus déposée, je me précipitais dans ma salle de bain dans le but de prendre une bonne douche chaude pour pouvoir me réchauffer à mon tour. Manque de pot, une fois débarrassé du froid qui subsistait, la vision de la jeune endormie presque nue me revient en tête. Tout à l'heure je m'étais efforcé de la regarder de point de vue médical : Médecin/patient mais maintenant… La douche froide ne me disait rien surtout que je venais juste de me réchauffer. Je me décidais donc pour l'autre solution et sans trop réfléchir ma main descendit vers le Sud…

_Bella…_

_**POV Bella :**_

Je me réveillais dans un endroit inconnu. Mince, que s'est-il passé. Je suis monté dans la voiture de ce demi-dieu et puis le noir complet. Pourquoi je porte des vêtements d'homme ? Hum cette odeur, ce parfum… J'adore…

Une réaction inconnue m'envahie. Une crampe dans le bas ventre, il n'y avait pas de douleur juste de l'envie.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh faut que je sorte d'ici et que je retrouve Mr S60. J'imagine que je suis chez lui. Je me levais donc et me dirigeai vers la porte la plus à droite. J'appuyais sur la clenche pour l'ouvrir. Mais bon Dieu, si une pareille vision pouvait tuer alors je serai heureuse de rejoindre les cieux immédiatement.

Devant moi, le bel homme était nu et sous l'eau. Je restais là sans pouvoir bouger. Je pense n'avoir rien vu de si érotique jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car il faut le dire, ce type est un appel à la tentation. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il descende une de ses mains sur son sexe fièrement gonflé et dressé. Ce qui me prit le plus au dépourvu fut de l'entendre souffler légèrement mon prénom… comment ?

J'avançais obnubilée par cette vision divine. Puis, je ne fus que brasier quand il se mit en mouvement sur son membre. Je commençais alors à me déshabiller pour ensuite me retrouver prête à le rejoindre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas réfléchir. J'étais en transe.

C'est seulement quand j'ouvris la porte de la douche qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence. Il me regarda surpris.

**-Que… Bel…**

**-Chut, dis-je avant de refermer la porte.**

Il sembla soudain s'apercevoir de mon absence de vêtement, son regard se fit plus noir, plus sauvage. Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin me bloquant entre le mur et lui sans toutefois que nos corps entre en contact. Il paraissait vouloir me donner la possibilité de m'échapper. Néanmoins quand il se rendit à l'évidence que je ne changerai pas d'avis il se pencha pour se jeter sur mes lèvres. Jamais, baiser ne fut plus exquis que celui qu'il me donna. Certes, je n'avais pas beaucoup de point de comparaison mais c'était tellement plus que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir dans ma courte vie. Je descendis ma main audacieusement en direction de son érection plus qu'imposante. Je fis de lents mouvements sur sa longueur avant de prendre un rythme plus frénétique. Je me décollais de lui dans le but de le regarder. Les yeux fermés par le plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte laissant filer ses gémissements. Quand il commença à grogner je compris d'instinct qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, j'accélérais encore mon mouvement tout en ayant une prise plus ferme et en quelques va-et-vient il se déversa dans ma main. Les yeux toujours clos il s'appuya le dos contre le mur en face de celui où je me trouvais. Si avant, je le pensais à tomber, là je n'avais aucun mot assez fort pour décrire à quel point il était magnifique.

Je rinçais ma main. Avant de retourner à mon observation. Il avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait. 15 minutes plus tard toujours aucune parole, aucun mouvement, juste son regard sur moi. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait plus où il en était ni quoi penser. L'eau commençait à refroidir et moi à douter de mon audace. Je n'aurais pas dû me permettre de tels gestes. Je détournais la tête et sortis de la douche puis de la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre je m'appuyais contre la cloison à côté de la porte.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'agir de la sorte_.

**-Bella ?**

Je ne répondis pas, toujours les yeux rivaient vers le sol à contempler le parquet.

**-Bella regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé.**

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je l'entends m'appeler par mon surnom. Alors que sur ma carte d'identité il y a écrit Isabella. Comment savait-il qu'on me surnommait ainsi ? MINCE ! Il a dit qu'il était le fils de Carlisle et Esmé… Merde… S'il savait mon âge…

**-Comment connais-tu mon surnom, demandais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.**

**-Mon père m'a appelé tout à l'heure et c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était un surnom.**

**- ah ok. Tu es…, l'interrogeai-je en m'éloignant de lui. Il était beaucoup trop proche pour mes pauvres neurones.**

**- Je …. Moi, c'est Edward… Edward Cullen.**

**- Isabella Swan.**

**- Isabella.**

Je détestais que l'on me désigne ainsi mais dans sa bouche j'aurais pu l'entendre encore et encore. Je mis encore plus de distance entre nous mais Edward me retient par le poignet de manière à ce que je pivote vers lui. Malheureusement, dans la rotation ma serviette se desserra et tomba lamentablement au sol. Et une fois de plus je me retrouvais coincée entre un mur et le jeune homme. Au fait, je sais qu'il est jeune mais la question est à quel point est-il plus vieux que moi…

Edward me déconcentra en frottant son nez contre ma mâchoire.

**-Désolé…, souffla-t-il.**

**- Pour ?**

**-Pour tout à l'heure, j'étais juste ailleurs. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.**

**- Elles étaient distrayantes à ce point ?**

**- Tout à fait. Tu es la chose la plus distrayante qu'il soit, je trouve.**

**-Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**-J'ai imaginé beaucoup de choses que je pourrais faire avec ton corps et le mien mélangés.**

Je piquais un fard. Mes rougeurs avaient bien évidemment repris du service. Les traîtresses !

**-Hum tu es toute rouge, j'adore… j'ai encore plus envie de te faire toutes ces choses inavouables.**

Une fois de plus je devins rouge. Génial ! Bientôt il va être marqué un vierge clignotant comme un panneau de signalisation sur mon front. Je décidais de changer de conversation.

**-Comment se fait-il que je me sois évanouie, je ne me rappelle pas que l'un de nous se sois coupé pourtant.**

**-Tout simple, tu as été si têtue pour te dépêcher de te mettre au chaud que tu es tombée en hypothermie.**

**-Ehhhh je ne suis pas têtue, juste prudente. Je ne pars pas avec n'importe qui. Tu as peut-être une gueule d'ange mais « l'habit ne fais pas le moine » comme on dit.**

_**POV Edward :**_

Quand j'ai dit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

**-Et puis…, commença-t-elle.**

**-Oui ?**

**- Salir une Volvo S60 c'était désespérant. Un tel bijou.**

Et en plus elle s'y connaît en voiture ?! Elle est vraiment faite pour moi cette fille. Enfin n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. Après tout je ne l'a connais que depuis quelques heures dont pour la majorité elle dormait. Et pour le reste elle était venue assouvir mon désir. Hum rien que d'y repenser. STOP, faire connaissance… faire connaissance. On ne voudrait pas la faire fuir mon pote ! Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais le besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle.

**-Tu t'y connais en voiture…**

**-Pas tant que ça, je suis juste tombée amoureuse de celle-ci. J'aime bien les Volvo, avant celle-là j'avais un coup de cœur pour la C30…**

_**- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres toi.**_

_Mince j'ai pensé tout haut._

**-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison…**

**-Tu as faim ?**

**-Un petit peu. Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour la gorge et la tête ?**

**-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut en bas. Viens, on descend.**

Une fois en bas, je lui donnais les médicaments et nous fîmes la cuisine en tandem. Pour finir par diner. Tout le long nous avions discuté. Principalement de la famille. Et de livres. On avait abordé mes études. Je lui avais alors raconté que je commençais mon internat et que je comptais dans le futur me spécialiser dans la pédiatrie. Bella avait l'air d'adorer les enfants, le regard qu'elle a quand elle parle de son petit frère ne trompait pas. Je me demandais dans quelles études elle s'était lancée. Mais alors que je lui posais la question, son visage devint blanc. Qu'avais-je dit ? Rien qui pouvait susciter une telle réaction...

**-Edward…**

**-Hum ?**

**- Tu me donnes quel âge ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, 20,21.**

Elle se renfrogna un peu plus. Ce pouvait-il que… non…

**-Bella, tu es majeur pas vrai ?**

_**POV Bella :**_

Ca y est nous y voilà. Il fallait bien qu'il me pose la question à un moment ou un autre. J'avais reculé pour mieux sauter. Je le voyais à son regard qu'il me suppliait de dire oui. De lui dire que je n'étais pas si jeune que cela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une semaine pourrait changer hein. Car oui d'ici une semaine je rejoindrais le banc des adultes.

**-…**

**- Quel âge à tu, réitéra-t-il la question en haussant le ton.**

**- Pas besoin de t'énerver crétin, je les aurais la semaine prochaine. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je te jure. Vous êtes tous pareil. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans votre sens c'est toujours la panique à bord. Heureusement que tu m'as pas sauté. Hein, pas que tu en ais envie. Mais tu te dis que tu as eu raison de rien faire. Arrête de me regarder comme si je venais de mars, ok ? Bon j'm'en vais.**

Je commençais à me diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Edward me stoppa.

**-Tu es complètement barjo. Tu as vu ce temps ? C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure. Tu restes là.**

**-Je fais ce que je veux. Et laisse-moi tranquille ou j'appelle les flics pour leur dire qu'un psychopathe me retient contre mon gré.**

**- Tu peux toujours essayer ton père est au courant que tu es là. Et si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je te joue la carte de : « tu es mineur, c'est moi le responsable ici ». Tu devrais arrêter de te conduire comme une enfant.**

Alors là mon coco t'aurais jamais dû dire ça… Je lui collais un coup de poing en plein dans la joue gauche.

**-Putain !**

Nous avions crié en même temps. Je pense que je lui avais autant fait mal que ce que je me suis fait mal à moi-même. Merde j'ai mal… J'arrive plus à déplier les doigts. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui montrer.

**-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour me balancer que je suis irresponsable. Moi je ne suis pas née avec une Volvo et de l'argent, stupide mec. Moi je n'ai pas des parents qui s'aiment encore comme au premier jour. Moi j'ai eu des parents divorcés, incapable de se gérer eux-mêmes alors imagine pour gérer un gosse. Et ouais moi je n'ai pas attendu d'entrer en fac pour gérer le ménage, les factures et la bouffe. A 7 ans c'est moi qui rappelais à ma mère qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de payer le loyer… Alors certes il y a un temps de chien dehors, mais c'est toujours mieux que de recevoir des excuses bidons pour que tu rejettes ce qui s'est passé tout à…**

Je m'enflammais tellement que mes idées n'étaient plus claires. Ce qui ne me permit pas d'anticiper ce qu'allait faire l'idiot en face de moi. Et pour la troisième fois je me retrouvais plaquée contre une surface plate, ses lèvres sur les miennes _(pff à croire qu'il adore faire ça)_. Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla peu de temps Edward essaya de glisser une de ses mains dans une des miennes. Manque de pot pour moi, c'était celle avec laquelle je l'avais frappé plus tôt. Un sifflement de douleur sorti de ma bouche. Le beau jeune homme inquiet se recula.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Ma main…**

**-Bella, tu aurais dû le dire avant que tu t'étais blessée.**

**-Quand ? Au moment où je vociférais comme un putois ou pendant celui où tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche.**

**- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce coup-là.**

**-J'ai jamais tort.**

**-Ouais, on en reparlera plus tard. Viens on va voir ce que tu as.**

Après m'avoir ausculté comme un aspirant médecin se doit de le faire il banda mon poignet et ma main enflés.

**-On demandera à Carlisle de te prescrire une attelle demain…**

**/**

_**Alors vos avis ?**_

_**Petite précision. Vous pensez peut être que l'histoire est rapide mais il faut savoir qu'elle ne commencera vraiment qu'au 4**__**ème**__** chapitre…**_

_**En attendant, laissez-moi vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**BISES LEANOUCHE88**_


	3. Chapter 2 Discussion

_Voili voilou chers lecteurs le chapitre 2. Merci à tous de votre soutient. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le précédent. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Leanouche_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**DISCUSSION**

_**POV Bella :**_

Il commençait à se faire tard, et la pluie n'avait de cesse de tomber. Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas discuté de ce qui nous intéressait vraiment. D'après ce qu'il avait pu me raconter de ses études j'avais estimé qu'il avait entre 22 et 24 ans. Je ne trouvais pas cette différence d'âge si importante mais qu'en était-il de lui…

Il ne pouvait pas me dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour moi étant donné ce qu'il avait dit désirer faire. Pour moi, l'attrait était indéniable et si j'osais l'avouer, c'était bien plus que cela. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'arrivait, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça. Quand il est proche de moi je me sens en sécurité, Je me sens chez moi…

Il faudrait vraiment discuter, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de m'embrasser puis de flipper parce que soi-disant je suis plus jeune…

Edward me conduit à sa chambre. Il avait décidé que j'y dormirais alors que lui prendrait le canapé du salon. J'avais, bien évidemment, fait ma têtue afin que nous échangions les places mais j'avais pu constater que ce dernier pouvait être bien plus entêté que moi. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans son lit, entourée de son odeur et incapable de dormir. C'est seulement aux alentours de 2h30 du matin que je sombrais. Mais mon repos fut bref car rapidement je fus prise de cauchemars.

_**POV Edward :**_

**-Nnnonnn noonnn**

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

**-Nooooon**

_Bella_

Je me précipitais jusqu'à ma chambre où je trouvais Bella agitée et en sueur. Elle devait avoir de la fièvre. Je descendis prendre ma trousse avant de remonter. Je posais le thermomètre frontal puis allait chercher une bassine d'eau afin de faire baisser sa température corporelle. Au bout d'une heure la belle jeune femme se calma. Je la sortis de son sommeil pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir.

**-Bella…**

**-Humff**

**-Bella réveilles-toi… Allez ma belle…**

**-Edward…, prononça-t-elle toujours endormie.**

Je me mis à caresser son visage.

**-Hum …**

**-Allez ma belle…**

**-Non… veux pas …me réveiller**

**-Il le faut Bella, tu as eu une poussée de fièvre. Elle est passée mais tu es trempée il faut que tu te douches…**

**-Pas envie…**

Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Je la pris dans mes bras afin de la conduire à la salle de bain. Je mis l'eau à couler dans la baignoire. Une fois la baignoire pleine, je la glisse en sous-vêtements à l'intérieur. Peu à peu mon ange se réveilla.

**-Que… ?!**

**-Enfin la Bella aux bois dormant est sortie de son profond sommeil.**

**-Pourquoi je suis dans un bain ?**

**-Oh, eh bien…, tu as eu une poussée de fièvre. C'est passé mais tu étais pleine de sueur. Comme tu n'as pas voulu te lever… J'ai donc dû m'en occuper moi-même.**

**-Ah…**

**-Je te laisse te laver.**

Je refermais la porte derrière moi. _Ouf,_ il était vraiment temps que je sorte de là. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à me contrôler et que j'arrive à mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Certes notre écart n'était pas si important nous n'avons que 5 ans de différence après tout. Mais elle commencerait bientôt la vie d'étudiante en médecine et aura envie de profiter des avantages que cela lui apportera. Grand nombre de jeune homme de son âge lui courront après et elle aura alors l'embarras du choix. Pourquoi déciderait-elle de rester avec quelqu'un comme moi (on se demande pourquoi en effet =p ). De plus, elle partirait bientôt pour je ne sais quelle faculté. Elle avait l'air d'être une jeune fille intelligente. Elle sera sûrement prise dans une grande école.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Bella qui revint dans la chambre. Je fus ébloui par la vision qui s'imposa à moi. Elle était là, seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain pour la deuxième fois depuis que je la connais. Si je ne l'avais jamais vue totalement nue, la voir ainsi aurait été la plus belle vision que j'eus à ce jour.

Elle se dirigea vers moi. J'avais beau chercher dans son regard je n'y vis que de la détermination… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'étais toujours dans mon bain et plus que réveillée. J'avais énormément réfléchi et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Edward se défile encore, nous devions parler. Mais avant j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est-à-dire lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des envies ''inavouables''. C'est dans cette optique que je me dirigeais vers lui maintenant, déterminée à lui faire comprendre que je n'y voyais rien de mal. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'il comprenne.

Une fois devant lui, je le poussais gentiment vers le lit dans le but de le faire asseoir.

**-Bella que…**

**-Chut, laisses-moi faire…**

_**POV Edward :**_

Elle veut me rendre fou. Oui c'est ça, elle a décrété qu'elle allait me rendre barge.

**-Chhut laisses-moi faire…**

Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et commença à faire glisser son nez sur ma mâchoire et par la suite mon cou. Elle s'y arrêta et y déplaça lentement le bout de sa langue. Mes yeux roulèrent et un gémissement s'échappe de la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon ange remonta plus au nord vers mon lobe et j'en oubliais presque mon nom.

La jeune femme commença à se frotter contre moi. Et même si mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter, j'eus un électrochoc.

**-Bella arrête… s'il te plaît… hum**

**-Chut laisses-toi faire, ressens c'est tout.**

**-Hummm, non ! Stop, m'exclamais-je en l'éloignant un peu.**

Bella s'éloigna vexée. Merde !

**-Bella…**

**-Tais-toi !**

Elle me tourna le dos.

**-J'ai compris… Tu ne … Je suis vraiment stupide parfois…**

**- Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de toi ?**

Elle me regarda.

**-Et quoi d'autre ? Hein ?**

Je me collais contre son dos. Et lui chuchotais :

**-Sens, sens mon désir pour toi… ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie mais nous devons parler.**

**-Pf ton inconstance me donne le tournis, tu le sais ça ? Un coup tu te jettes sur moi l'instant d'après tu me rejettes. C'est tellement déroutant…**

**-…**

J'avais tellement envie d'elle… mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que ce n'était que pour ça. Je voulais quelque chose de plus… Pour je ne sais pas quelle raison, j'avais envie de plus.

**-Edward…**

Elle se plaça devant moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**-Tu réfléchis vraiment trop. Laisses-toi aller.**

Son regard me transperça.

**-Edward… ne te caches pas de moi, nous avons le temps de discuter.**

**-Je ne veux pas que…**

**-Chut…**

Et sur cela elle m'embrassa. Résistant d'abord (pour le principe plus que par réelle conviction), je finis par ne plus le faire. Je lui rendis donc son baiser avec vigueur. Je finis par l'allonger tendrement sur le matelas. Bella m'enleva mon T-shirt pour ensuite poser ses mains sur mon torse. Ce geste créa une multitude de décharges électriques dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Mon corps prit vie sous ses caresses. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus aucun problème d'âge, plus de question sur le futur. Il n'y avait plus que qu'un homme désirant une femme, il n'y avait plus qu'une femme désirant un homme. Plus qu'un homme et une femme se désirant l'un l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que Bella et Edward…

Le reste importait peu.

Bella prit une fois des plus les choses en main et me dévêtit complètement. Je me retrouvais à nu devant ce bout de femme. Pas seulement dans le sens littéral du terme. Mon âme se trouvait exposée pour laisser tous les faux-semblants derrière moi. Il ne restait que moi, tel que j'étais. Je mettais tous ce qui faisait ce que je suis entre les mains de Bella. Et cela me terrifiait au plus haut point. Mais je décidais d'oublier pour le moment et de me laisser porter par l'instant.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et la confiance que j'y vis me désarçonna un instant. Le désir embrasait ses prunelles et son corps.

**-Edward qu'y-a-t-il ?**

Je lui fis la moue.

**-Ce n'est pas juste tu es encore vêtue.**

**-Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remé…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je retirais brusquement la dernière barrière entre nous. Je pris soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps en y descendant de son long. J'arrivais rapidement en terre promise. Écartant ses cuisses magnifiquement galbées, j'entrepris de l'aimer avec ma bouche faisant ainsi échapper de divins sons de sa bouche. La voir ainsi tordue de plaisir grâce à moi n'avait pas de prix. Je mis alors plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, introduisant un de mes doigts dans sa chaleur le recourbant comme il le fallait. Je la savais au bord du gouffre. Ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter délicieusement. Je précipitais alors sa fin en rajoutant un doigt et atteignant à chaque poussée, le point le plus sensible en elle.

**-EDWARD… Hum Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

L'orgasme de Bella se fit bien plus puissant que je ne pensais. Et je la sentis soudain se ramollir entre mes bras. Je remontais le long de son corps rougi par le plaisir pour me positionner à son entrée.

_**POV Bella :**_

Mon Dieu, je planais complètement. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le plaisir pur que je prendrais lorsqu'il sera en moi. Bien évidemment je me doute que ce sera douloureux, à l'instar de la majorité des premières fois. Il est évident aussi que je ne parviendrai sûrement pas à avoir un orgasme cette fois. Mais je suis persuadée que le plaisir sera au rendez-vous.

Edward était sur moi. Positionné comme il le fallait, et prêt de toute évidence. Cependant, il ne fit rien si ce n'est de me regarder avec insistance, me demandant mon accord. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant tout en frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ayant compris le message, il s'inséra lentement en moi afin de me permettre de m'adapter à sa présence plus qu'imposante. Quand enfin il déchira mon hymen et fit de moi une femme, la douleur vient en vague.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il tenta de se retirer.

**-Non, lâchai-je en entourant sa taille de mes jambes flageolantes.**

**-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Ça ne devrait jamais se passer comme ça la p….**

Je le fis taire d'un baiser et le regardais dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer :

**-C'est parfait…**

**-…Mais…**

**- Je ne mens pas Edward… Tout est comme ça doit t'être… ne gâche pas CA…**

Edward ne dit plus rien. Ne faisant que me regarder et attendre. La douleur passée, je l'encourageais à continuer. Il débuta alors un langoureux va-et-vient, ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux.

Il était si tendre… tellement à l'écoute de mon corps comme s'il lisait de nouvelles partitions tout en essayant de la retenir.

**-Hum Bella… Je… c'est si…**

**-Ouii… Je sais… hum continu … han !**

**-Tu es si belle mon ange…**

Mon ange ?

Edward devait être proche car en plus de m'envahir plus rapidement il entama un mouvement circulaire sur mon bouton de plaisir. Et c'est alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, que l'orgasme vient entraînant celui d'Edward quelques secondes plus tard… Ce dernier lâcha prise et s'allongea sur moi sans toutefois trop peser. Après un petit moment, il bascula sur le dos m'entraînant avec lui. La frustration nous fit grogner quand il se retira de moi. Nous étions bien… Mais tout a une fin…

**-Putain, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, quel con !**

Les larmes pointèrent. Voilà qu'il regrettait maintenant… je suis vraiment bête…

**-Allez ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…ça ne t'auras pas pris longtemps pour regr…**

**-Arrête de suite Bella. Je ne regrette pas quoi que ce soit si ce n'est que je n'ai pas pensé à nous protéger !**

OUPS aucun de nous n'y avait pensé à vrai dire…

**-Il faudra aller à la pharmacie demain… ou à l'hosto…**

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Bella, je ne pense pas que tomber enceinte dès ta première fois, à seulement 18 ans non révolus encore et de plus avec un type pour lequel tu n'as aucun sentiment, soit quelque chose que tu veuilles.**

**-Qui te dis que je n'ai aucun sentiment vis-à-vis de toi. C'est vrai que je suis du genre à offrir ma virginité à n'importe qui… Et puis il n'est pas question de tomber enceinte, il très très peu de chance que ça arrive.**

**-Bella ce n'est pas parce que c'était la première que tu ne peux pas ….**

**-Merci Edward, je sais comment fonctionne la repro. Je parle juste du fais qu'étant donné que je suis sous pilules contraceptives tu n'as pas à t'en faire une calvitie. Arrête de tirer sur tes cheveux…**

…**Donc comme je te le disais rien à craindre.**

**-Ah…**

Le silence se fit. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir. Je le laissais donc faire.

_**POV Edward :**_

Bon il est vrai que j'aurais dû nous protéger, mais vu que Bella était sous contraception, le risque était oublié. Les maladies n'étant pas un problème vu qu'avant de venir à Forks j'avais fait un dépistage. Et à moins que Bella ait des antécédents génétiques, nous n'avions pas à nous préoccuper de cela.

Je rêve ou elle avait plus ou moins dit qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi… J'étais sur un petit nuage. _Stop !_ Elle n'éprouve peut-être pas les mêmes choses que toi et puis il est bien trop tôt pour parler de sentiments. Mais nous pouvions continuer à nous voir afin de savoir si nous pouvions évoluer vers quelque chose d'autre…

**-Bella… Je ne sais pas si tu veux mais… Je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.**

**-Il le faudra bien à un moment ou un autre donc autant se lancer.**

**-Oh ok euh… Tu sais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne pense qu'au sexe en général j'attends que cela soit sérieux pour… enfin tu vois.**

**-Tu as pu te rendre compte que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre non plus.**

**-Mouai… en effet. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand tu es là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est tellement troublant toutes ces sensations…**

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je ressens moi aussi cela. Comme un courant électrique qui parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps quand tu es proche, quand tu me touches.**

**-Je voudrais savoir si ça te dit qu'on continue à se voir… pour apprendre à se connaître… et voir ou ça peut nous mener… ?**

**-Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?**

**-Oui… on peut dire ça de cette manière...**

**-Tu es sérieux ?**

**-Tout à fait. Écoute Bella, je veux bien admettre que je te fais tourner en bourrique depuis qu'on est arrivé ici mais tu me plais. Il est vrai que ton âge m'a désarçonné mais c'est surtout parce que tu fais si mure ! Bien sûr le fait que tu es bientôt 18 ans m'arrange un peu, d'autant plus que ton père est shérif. Mais on peut faire attention à ce que personne ne nous surprenne d'ici là. Et puis d'un côté on sera tranquille. J'ai l'impression qu'ici c'est un nid à commère.**

**-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être épiée plus que je ne le suis déjà c'est vrai. Même après si l'on veut avoir une chance d'être tranquille. Pour ce qui est de mon père tu as la chance que tes parents soient des amis donc il n'y aura en principe pas de problème…**

En principe …

Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu franchement à ma question.

**-C'est un oui ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-J'en pense que j'ai un petit ami très sexy nu près de moi, et que j'ai des pensées peu avouables.**

**- Bella… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi mais il est 6h45 du matin et l'on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons beaucoup dormi d'autant plus que tu es malade.**

**-Justement, j'ai lu des études comme quoi les hormones sécrétées lors de l'acte aidées à dormir. Et puis pour l'autre raison, dans les films l'actrice se sent toujours mieux après, ça nous permettrait de valider ou non cette hypothèse.**

**- Tu es bien trop intelligente pour mon propre bien.**

Je ne résistais donc pas une fois de plus. _Elle me mène déjà par le bout du nez (Bon d'accord pas vraiment par ce bout là mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'un homme !)_. Je lui refis l'amour encore une fois. Et c'est ainsi, épuisés mais heureux, que l'on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre, laissant derrière nous une journée riche en émotions et en rebondissements.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles péripéties imaginez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos impressions__. Je ne sais pas encore quand sera mis le prochain, au plus vite possible promis. Je n'ai pas encore de rythme pour le moment._

_En tout cas merci pour tous les commentaires !_

_A bientôt Leanouche !_


	4. Chapter 3 Incompréhension

_Voilà le chapitre 4. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 3 :

Incomprehension

Les jours qui suivirent ma rencontre avec Edward avaient été magnifiques. Mon anniversaire, grandiose. Nous sortions souvent nous amuser d'une quelconque façon, mais toujours en dehors de la ville. Au fil du temps, je m'étais rendue compte que nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Notamment notre désir de travailler avec les enfants. En effet Edward voulait être pédiatre comme moi j'envisageais aussi cette voix, nous discutions beaucoup de ses études et de son internat qui m'aidé à anticiper l'année prochaine. Je mettais mise à penser que nous pourrions travailler ensemble c'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que je pris conscience de la profondeur de mes sentiments pour mon adonis. J'étais définitivement amoureuse de lui, sans possibilités de faire marche arrière. Et cela seulement au bout de 3 semaines. Mais je ne dis rien de peur que mon petit ami me rejette. Bien évidemment on s'entendait très bien mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si proche et distant à la fois.

Le Bac était passé… Edward et moi ne nous affichions toujours pas après un mois et demi de relation. Même nos parents ignoraient tout. Cependant je suis sûr qu'Esmé se doute de quelque chose. Ahhhh cette femme et son instinct.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent. J'eus enfin l'occasion de rencontrer Alice sa sœur et toutes les deux, nous étions devenues rapidement de très bonnes amies. Alice m'avait avoué être revenue suite à une fausse couche qui l'avait détruite elle et son couple. Maintenant qu'elle voyait un psychologue elle arrivait enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Alice fut notre première complice. Début Août, elle nous avait surpris une nuit alors qu'Edward me faisait rentrer en catimini chez eux. Peu de temps après les parents d'Edward en furent informés ainsi que Ben et Angela.

Alice et Angela savaient que j'avais choisi la faculté de médecine de Seattle afin d'être près d'Edward. Mais Je ne lui en avais toujours pas parlé de peur qu'il ne fuit plus qu'il ne le faisait ces derniers temps. Quand mon départ approcha, notre couple était au plus bas. Edward avait passé un mois à travailler, en me mettant de côté.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 23 Août. Edward était en repos mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Je me décidais donc à aller le voir pour pouvoir faire le point.

Esmé vint m'ouvrir la porte.

**-Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien et toi Esmé ? Edward est-là ?**

**- Très bien ma belle. Oui, il doit être dans la salle de musique.**

**-D'accord, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.**

Je me précipitais alors vers la pièce. J'entendis une magnifique mélodie en sortie. Sûrement une de ses nouvelles compositions car elle m'était inconnue.

J'attendis qu'il finisse avant de l'interpeller. J'adorais l'écouter jouer, il y mettait tellement de sentiments. Cette mélodie, bien qu'elle soit merveilleuse avait quelques tonalités mélancoliques. Quelque chose n'allait pas_. Edward joue toujours avec son cœur…_

**-Hey beau gosse, me voulant joueuse.**

**-Bonjour mon ange.**

**-Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien et toi ?**

**-Toujours mieux quand tu es là…**

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassais pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Mais même son baiser me paraissait distant.

**-Bon Edward, ça suffit, dis-moi ce que tu as à la fin…**

**- Il n'y a rien.**

**-Arrête de me mentir, il y a bien quelque chose ça fait un mois que ça dure et que tu ne veux rien dire.**

**- …**

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Je …**

Il m'écarta de lui et se leva sans me regarder.

**-Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter maintenant Bella.**

**-Qu'est-ce que…**

**- Tu vas bientôt partir à la fac et les relations longue distance c'est ce que l'on peut espérer de mieux…**

**-Seattle ce n'est pas si loin que ça et je t'aime la distance n'y changera rien, dis-je mais il ne sembla pas m'écouter, ne pas m'entendre.**

Bordel je venais quand même de lui dire que je l'aimais mais rien aucune réaction….

**-… Et l'internat va me demander beaucoup de temps. Tu feras des rencontres avec des gars de ton âge là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te prives…**

**-…me priver ?**

**- … et dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas le temps pour une distraction…**

_Une distraction voilà tous ce que j'étais ? Une distraction…_

Les larmes affluèrent… Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, soit.

**-… si c'est ce que tu veux…**

Je me levais pour partir sans un regard. A quoi bon crier, hurler et frapper. J'avais toujours su que je n'étais pas à sa hauteur… Je sorti de la maison tel un robot ayant à peine conscience d'Alice et sa mère me demandant ce qu'il y avait.

Je parcourus la distance qui me sépara de la maison sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Et une fois rentré dans le salon je restais je ne sais combien de temps statique.

Je fus sorti de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro… je décrochais…

**-Bonjour, suis-je bien à la maison Swan ?**

**- Bonjour, oui c'est bien ici, puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?**

**- Serait-il possible de parler à Mlle Isabella Swan, s'il vous plaît.**

**- C'est elle…**

**-D'accord, Je me présente je suis la secrétaire de la faculté de Chicago. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas reçu notre réponse. Il y a eu quelques problèmes d'administration et la lettre n'a pas été expédiée. Nous voulions savoir si la candidature vous intéresse toujours ou non.**

Chicago… oui… ça avait toujours été mon rêve de partir là-bas. J'y avais renoncé cependant pour l'homme que j'aimais et puis n'ayant pas reçu de réponse j'avais laissé tomber. Mais maintenant que tout était fini… devais-je partir ?

**-Mlle Swan vous êtes toujours là ?**

**-Euh oui bien sur. Je suis intéressée bien entendu mais je ne sais pas si financièrement je pourrais y prétendre.**

**- Cela n'est pas un problème Vous avez le droit à une bourse. Il vous suffit d'être là le plus rapidement possible pour que nous puissions tout finalisez avant la rentrée. Vous pourriez vous rendre disponible pour quand ?**

**-Il faut que je regarde pour les avions, puis-je vous rappeler quand cela est fait ?**

**-Bien entendu, j'attends votre appel Mlle Swan. Et encore désolé pour le désagrément.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mal…**

Je me précipitais donc pour voir si je pouvais prendre rapidement un vol… Demain en début d'après-midi. Il me faut réserver une chambre. Nous étions mardi midi donc jeudi je pourrais me rendre à la fac. Il fallait que je parle à Charlie. Je rappelais la secrétaire qui me donna rendez-vous pour Jeudi à 14h00. Ça c'est fait. Je regardais par la fenêtre en direction de la maison des Cullen. D'ici je pouvais voir ce qui se passait dans le salon, d'ici je peux voir Alice et Edward s'engueuler… Je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne peux pas…

J'avais bien fait d'accepter Chicago…

**POV Edward :**

3 jours de vide, 3 jours ou la vie m'avait quitté… Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'avais laissé la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, de peur qu'elle me laisse. Peur de mes sentiments. Je m'étais éloigné. Et je l'avais blessée. La vision de ses larmes était gravée à l'acide dans mon cœur… Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer mais le pire était que j'en fus la cause. Elle avait quitté ma vie sans se retourner une seule fois. Et d'un côté je lui en voulais de me laisser nous faire ça, elle qui avait assez de caractère pour m'envoyer mes conneries à la tête. Elle m'avait fait mûrir.

_Pas assez si tu veux mon avis, _me balança ma conscience.

Elle n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là !

Je repensais constamment à notre dernière rencontre. Me repassant en boucle tout ce que je lui avais dit. Et à chaque fois le poignard dans mon cœur s'enfonçait un peu plus.

Je me suis violemment disputé avec ma sœur. Elle avait décrété que, tant que je ne réaliserai pas que j'étais un parfait crétin aveugle et désespérément pitoyable, elle ne me parlerait plus.

''_Pf et dire qu'elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait…''_

_QUOI ? Quand ? Elle ne m'a jam…_

''_Tais-toi et réfléchi tu étais tellement focalisé par ce que tu lui as dit que tu ne l'as même pas écoutée. ''_

_Mais écouter quoi…_

''_Ta sœur à raison tu es un crétin pitoyable. Repense à ce jour-là et concentres-toi espèce __de décérébré__… ''_

Tout me revint subitement en tête.

_« __**Seattle ce n'est pas si loin que ça et je t'aime la distance n'y changera rien »**_

_Je t'aime… pas possible… comment avais-je pu louper ça ! Seattle ? Ma sœur avait raison !_

_Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je lui dise._

Je me précipitais chez elle pour toquer mais personne ne répondit. Au moment de repartir chez moi, je croisais Sue qui rentrait.

**-Coucou Edward.**

**-Salut Sue, dis-moi tu saurais où est Bella ? Il faut que je lui parle…**

**- Elle ne te l'a pas dis ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Charlie et elle sont partis pour la fac, Charlie revient demain mais Bella reste là-bas pour préparer sa rentrée.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, c'est moi… j'avais oublié…**

Merde, Merde, Merde ! Bon Go direction Seattle…

/

/

/

Mais bien sûr ce ne fut pas aussi facile. Une fois arrivé à l'université, j'avais bien vite appris que la seule Isabella Swan qui avait été inscrite s'était désistée.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

_Arrête d'être aussi navrant, tout est de ta faute. Elle est parti, elle ne veut plus de toi._

'' _Téléphones-lui espèce de débile… ''_

BIP BIP …

**-Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué, veuillez réessayer.**

_NOOOOOON j'y crois pas !_

**POV Alice :**

Bella m'avait appelé hier avec un nouveau numéro. Et m'avait fait part de sa décision de partir pour Chicago. J'avais, bien entendu, protestée mais j'avais compris qu'elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances au vu des récents événements.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi on veut fuir ce qui nous fait mal. Sauf que j'avais pu constater que ça ne change pas grand-chose. Parler était important. C'est ce qui manquait à mon amie et mon idiot de frère. Tous deux avaient trop peur que l'autre ne l'aime pas assez, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à se détruire.

Edward venait de débarquer, il avait l'air fou…

**-ALICE !**

Je le regardais

**-Tu savais… tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dis !**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ne fais pas ton innocente ! Bella, elle … elle est partie ! Donne-moi son numéro !**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise EDWARD ! C'est toi qui m'as bien fait comprendre que ça ne me regardait pas. Et NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !**

**-…..**

Les larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux et pour la première fois je vis mon frère tel qu'il était et non tel qu'il se montrait. Il n'était plus Edward Cullen, le mec à l'aise et confiant. Il était maintenant un homme déchiré, perdu et amoureux… J'avais devant mes yeux un homme vulnérable.

Je devais les aider… ils devaient comprendre qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble… C'est ainsi que je me mis à chercher LA solution idéale. Il me fallait un plan.

Mais je n'avais alors jamais imaginé le temps que ça me prendrais, ni les répercutions que cela aurait.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Alors ? Oui je sais je suis méchante ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite rapidement, promis !_

_A bientôt._

_Bizz Leanouche._


End file.
